Sweet and Sour Sopor (GamzeeSober GamzeeXChubby Reader)
by Pen of Rage
Summary: Being a human is hard enough when your race is now endangered species but you constantly wondered why you had to fall for a Juggalo. You've heard the stories of subjuggulators and to be honest Gamzee doesn't exactly match up with any of those... at least until he finds something even more addicting than sopor. Reader insert! Chubby reader! Lemons and limes!
1. Chapter 1

"Did you want a motherfuckin' Faygo sis?" Damn that smile! It made your heart beat out of your chest and had your legs not asleep from sitting on the horn pile you were sure your knees would have given out. Why did he have to be so damn hot? It really wasn't fair. For god sake the man ate a diet of pie and soda and never gained a pound. You wished that it worked that way for you. Unfortunately it didn't. Sometimes it felt like the opposite, you could gain weight by just looking at the soda.

"Uh, no thanks Gamzee." You replied, adding a few more lines to the story you were writing. Generally you'd hang out with Nepeta and write fan and friend fictions with her. Gamzee had gotten ahold of one, and you thank your lucky stars he hadn't read one about him, instead it was simply a Loki fan fiction.

He had asked you, in only a way that Gamzee Makara could pull off, if you could write some miraculous words for his drawings. He gave a slightly confused and high look when you declined the soda. He knew you fucking loved Faygo. You were one of two who drank it, him being the other. He was extremely close to you now, only a few inches from your face.

"Ya sure, sis?" Gods in heaven! You could smell the sweet, bitter, and slight mint that came from the pie he was eating.

"Y-Yeah, no, I'm—I'm good." You prayed that he couldn't actually hear your heart beating from this distance. It sounded like a base drum! He just knelt there, inches from your face for what seemed like hours. He wasn't even blinking! "What, uh, what did you want me to write?" The smile spread across his face again.

"Ah, shit sis, that don't up and matter." He leaned backwards, falling lazily to the floor as he picked up one of his pies. "I know whatever your think pan decides for it will be motherfucking miraculous!"

"…Ok." You began to type on your computer, trying to not look at Gamzee as his fingers danced in green. Finally he brought it up to his mouth, now completely focused on the task of getting the bright gel to his lips. Fuck. Why couldn't he just use a fork! His tongue flicked out, brushing just the first solidified skin of the substance. You could swear the he moaned a little at the first taste.

It was killing you. Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to be so Gamzee and you so you?

_The weird fat human girl._

You would have a better chance of spontaneously combusting than actually getting anywhere with Gamzee Makara.

"Right, well I think I have what I need for now." You forced a smile, getting to your feet—hiding how unsteady your legs now were from the sight almost as intoxicating as the pie.

"Ah, you fuckin' sure, sis?" Sweet baby Jesus.

"Ye-eah." You nodded. "I promised I'd hang out with Nepeta today." It wasn't entirely a lie. Just... mostly.

"Ah that's all kinds of disappointin' sis."

_Yeah, sorry but if I stay any longer I might..._You maintained the light smile.

"Sorry Gamzee, but once I get this part done for you; you can go ahead and show me the next one." You apologized, walking to the door only to stop once it opened. Holy fuck it was dark.

"Did ya need me to walk ya out sis?" He questioned.

"No, that's alright." Another fake smile as you gently rubbed the back of your neck. "Most humans just aren't to... keen on the dark. I just wish I still had my dog... I'm good, though."

_I can handle the dark. _

That was one thing you were bound to prove to the nocturnal troll. Dark was fine. Dark wasn't scary... you weren't... that scared.

"I'll see you later Gamzee!" With that you rushed out into the dark.

_**(Gamzee's pov)**_

(Name) was wicked talented at writing those words, how does she even fuckin' do that? She shifted a bit in the horn pile when I offered her a Faygo. She loved it almost as much as this motherfucker. When she declined it was a shock to my blood pumper. Why would like miracles mama not want some wicked elixir? Maybe she had gone and gotten human sick?

"Ya sure, sis?" I moved closer to her, studying every fine motherfuckin' feature as I looked for something to indicate how she felt. I wasn't the smartest motherfucker, but even at this distance I should be able to tell. Mirthful Messiahs she was an absolute miracle. Every curve of her voluptuous body made this motherfucker heat up.

She asked me a question about what I wanted her to write. I knew it would be beautiful. Deciding that she might want a Faygo later I leaned back finding a miraculous pie.

"…Ok." I swirled my fingers in the spoor, occasionally stealing a glance at the little mama while I did so. Why wasn't that girl as flushed for me as I was for her? I could never actually formulate the words to let her know but she musta known.

I did everything a flushed motherfucker could do! If I could just get a motherfuckin' red-rom with her… a moan slipped from my throat as I thought about what I could do if she was, the tang of the pie only adding in ecstasy. I bet she'd taste just as sweet...

"Right!" She stood up from the horn pile, a small honk coming from the horns as she tried to steady her feet. It was all kinds of cute. "Well, I think I have what I need for now."

_I fuckin' don't._ Wanting her to stay longer, if not forever, I asked if she really had to fuckin' go.

Plans with Nep-sis.

_Motherfucking peasant blood..._ It was quiet but I know I fuckin' heard that. Before I had time to wonder where it had come from I saw that (Name) was standing at the door. Maybe I could get a bit more borrowed time with her.

"Did ya need me to walk ya out sis?" I pleaded that she would say yes, but the Messiahs didn't answer that prayer. She whispered something about a dog, bid a quick goodbye and ran out into the darkness. Once again I was left alone in my portion of the shared hive. I racked my brain about that sweet little mama.

"What the motherfuck is a dog?" I mused before deciding to ask Kar-bro. I laughed a bit, honking as I did. A bark-beast? Then an idea came to my think pan and I shot a message to my blue-blooded brother.

_**(Back to you)**_

"I'm an idiot." You stated bluntly, pulling your knees as close as you could. It had been two days since your last embarrassing meeting with Gamzee and you just couldn't get over it. "I want to punch my every past self ever." Nepeta smiled at you, continuing to draw as her tail flicked.

"Don't worry about it, (Cat-Pun Nickname)! It's not a purroblem." She showed you the picture she had been working on. It was you and Gamzee in the flushed quadrant. "I have a good feline! This ship will definitely sail!"

"NEPETA!" You shrieked. "I don't care what you change it to, but change it! Why would you draw that?" She frowned.

"Beclaws mew like him!"

"If he saw that I'd die of shame, embarrassment, and a heart attack!" You exclaimed. She gave you an unamused look.

"Are you kitten me? (Cat-Pun Nickname) you two are purrfect! Mew are my otp!"

"Oh my god Nepeta! Change it! I don't care who you change it to, it could be Vriska for all I care, just not him!" You were so red you could have been mistaken for some kind of shellfish. What if he saw this? What would he say? Fear of rejection started pummeling your brain and heart.

"Nooooo." She whined. "You and Vriskers would... why didn't I think of it befur!? You and Vriskers would be so cute!" Bullet dodged. As she changed the drawing and you couldn't help a small sigh of sadness. You got what you wanted but... well, sometimes it was fun to pretend that a story could end differently.

"Bark. Bark." You quirked an eyebrow at the noise and turned to see the door open and a small robotic dog ran in. It wasn't barking, it was actually saying bark. Equius must have made it, it would have been cute but it had amazingly sharp metal teeth, bright red eyes that made it look absolutely pissed, and they honed in on you. It stopped about a foot from the two of you. "Target detected."

"…What did it just say?" You questioned.

"Equius!" Nepeta called. "Your purobot is in here, if mew are looking fur it!"

"Engage new puppy behavior." It walked within inches of you.

"New puppy behavior? What does—"Without any other explanation it moved to your leg and it bit you.

"JESUS FUCK!" You screamed as its metal teeth chomped down, tearing into your skin. You kicked it with your other foot but it began growling and trashing about, making the small holes in your skin grow ever bigger. Nepeta swung at it with her claws, lopping off its head in one motion. You pried it off, droplets of red clinging to its teeth.

"(Name)! How bad are you hurt?" She had dropped the cat puns, now focused on you.

"It's fine, it looks worse than it is." You winced, applying a bit of pressure to the wound. "It just..."

"Hey Nep-sis do you know where..." Gamzee just had to choose that second to walk in; his eyes focusing, as much as they could, on the small pool of bright red blood. "(N)sis what..." He then saw the robotic dog.

"I guess robot dogs don't really like me." You joked.

"Mew stay here!" Nepeta stood up. "I'll go catch some bandages fur it!"

"Nepeta, it's fine, really!" But she wasn't listening and took off. "It's fine, she's just—" You turned to see Gamzee gone. With a sigh you hit your head against the wall behind you. Great. You might as well have just slapped a super weak label on yourself. So much for fitting in with trolls.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nepeta I'm fine." You repeated for the tenth time since it had happened. "It really doesn't hurt, just not used to rabid robotic dogs biting me. I'm just going to my roo—er—respite block. I'm kind of tired" She gave a small smile and nodded.

"Have a good cat nap!" She grinned, showing her sharp teeth as you walked out of the room. True, it didn't hurt much anymore, but something was bothering you. Without realizing it you walked to Gamzee's room and gently knocked on the door. No answer.

"Gamzee?" You called, knocking again. The door squeaked open and you saw more pie tins scattered about the floor than you had ever seen. Lying in the center, on his back, with sopor vomit coming from his mouth was Gamzee.

You didn't think it was possible but he had actually managed to overdose. Instantly you rush over to him, helping him to his side so he doesn't drown in his own vomit. He let out a small whine. You knew that spoor was much like acid, which you had unfortunately tried once right before watching Silent Hill. One bad trip was more than enough for you.

"Gamzee..." "You muttered, earning only a light groan. He had taken far too much. There was no way in hell you could drag him to the bathroom. Instead it took all of your effort to get him sitting against the horn pile. After you were sure he wouldn't die if he threw up again you got a cold cloth and looked for some kind of container. If he needed to throw up again, which he definitely would, it was better than throwing up on the floor. You came across one item.

A fucking bucket.

From your location you could hear Gamzee starting to gag. Cursing you realized you had no choice.

_**(Gamzee's POV)**_

I might have overdone it a bit with the fuckin' pies today, cuz this motherfucker was feeling sick as fuck. Even with the hallucinations from far too much sopor, I could still see (Name). She was so beautiful. I fucked up when I asked Equbro to make that bark beast. No... No, he should have made it better. That motherfucker never did like (Name). He had told me several times I shouldn't spend time with her. Who the fuck did he think he was.

"Gamzee..." I thought it might have been the pies when I saw her holding a bucket.

_Motherfuck... _More slime was being rejected by my body, making it's escape from my mouth. She placed the bucket so the used slime, tinted indigo, didn't get all over me.

"Sis." It was the only word my think pan could remember as she placed a cool cloth on the back of my neck. It was a motherfuckin' miracle. I hadn't even realized how much it motherfuckin' hurt because it was all I could feel.

"It's okay, Gamzee. I'm here." I moaned out as she ran a soft hand through my hair. It felt... good. Really fuckin' good. Even as more slime spilled from my lips, she didn't flinch. She only gave me small reassurances and soft touches—which ended all too soon.

"(Name)..." I tried to make a protest, but my entire body felt rundown. She took the full bucket with her. Seeing her carry a bucket tinted with my color made me moan again. Mirthful Messiahs this wasn't fair. She came back into the room, I had no idea how long it had been.

She brought back the empty bucket just in time for my stomach to reject more solidified gel. She kept doing this until she was sure I was done throwing up. This time she didn't bring back the empty bucket. She stepped into the room and began to gather the discarded pie tins and empty Faygo bottles. A twinge shot through my hemo pumper.

_Fuckin' stop that lil' mama..._**That's a job for a peasant blood not you!**

I watched through heavy eyes as she cleaned, craving her touch and not giving two fucks about the messy block. Eventually she was done picking up the discarded items and stepped out of the room. I could feel her presence leave only to come back one final time. I must have been moaning for her because she sat down beside me again, changing to cold cloth as she gently messaged my scalp. With her there I closed my peepers.

The soft scent of (fav fruit) filled my dreams and when my eyes finally opened I realized why. (Name) was softly sleeping against the horn pile. A chill ran down my spine and I realized that the cloth was still cold as ice; she had stayed up all motherfuckin' day taking care of me. She couldn't have been sleeping more than ten minutes. My hemo pumper pounded from within my chest. I was on her lap as if I was a sick wriggler.

I turned to look at her face. Sure enough, she had motherfuckin' bags under those beautiful eyes. At the light movement of my head her soft menstruations in my hair continued and her eyes slowly flittered open to meet my own. A light smile crossed those beautiful pink lips and my hemo pumper nearly stopped.

"You're awake." Her voice seemed tired as well and almost like she was fuckin' thirsty. "I was worried."

"Sis..." It felt like I hadn't used my voice for sweeps. She was worried? I started to move, only to have her support me up with a soft touch.

"Take it easy!" Her voice sounded out in alarm, causing me to blink again. "You've been out for three days, just take it sl—"

"Did you say three motherfuckin' days?" She giggled a bit at nothing, a trait that happened when she didn't get sleep.

"Yeah... sorry I didn't get the story done yet..." Her eyes closed gently, words trailing off. This wicked sis had stayed with me for three fuckin' days? With no motherfuckin' sleep? I took a while to study her disheveled appearance and I was sure that she hadn't left. She was wearing the same clothes but something confused me, she had small sharp marks on both her arms. What could have happened t... The tips of my nails were tinted with the red of her blood. I had clawed at her in my nightmares.

For the first time since my think pan could remember I was pissed. I was motherfuckin' pissed! How the fuck could I do that to her!? She had stayed up with my useless ass and I fuckin' repay the favor by tearing her motherFUCKING SKIN!

_**(Your POV)**_

_Honk. Honk. Honk._ They were small but pulled you back from sleep. Gamzee was shaking violently against the horn pile, eyes flashing a burning orange and vibrant red.

"G-Gamzee?" His head snapped towards you sharply, fangs bared in a vicious snarl. Not expecting the quick movement or the malicious look, you jumped back with a light yell and fell to the ground—losing what little support the horn pile gave you. In another display of his true Highblood speed he was on top of you, pinning you to the ground. You had nowhere to run as his burning red eyes fell on you.

He was going to kill you.

You wanted to yell for him to stop, that he knew you but his eyes were locked on you like a beast finally catching his prey. He didn't move, just looked at you as your chest rose and fell. Instantly all of the stories that the various trolls had told you about the positions in the Condescension's army flooded back to your mind. One stuck out the most Subjuggulator, along with every blood-curdling story. You forced your eyes shut, not wanting to see your own death. You were too afraid to die to go god tier and you most certainly afraid now. You nearly flew out of your skin when Gamzee's head came to rest on your shoulder.

"(N)sis..." He whispered out, body shaking. His voice was so soft that despite being so close you had to strain to hear it. You felt him run a hand over your arm, lightly skimming the nail marks he had made in his sleep. "I'm so...MOTHERFUCKIN' SORRY!" The last part he shouted making you wince a bit. As you did, small wet droplets fell on the exposed skin of your neck. He was crying. With shaking hands you hugged him, moving one to the base of his skull like when he was sick.

"It's okay Gamzee." You cooed gently as he sobbed on your shoulder.

"IT'S NOT!" He choked out, arms snaking around you. "It's not okay, lil mama..."

"Gamzee, it's fine. It doesn't hurt." God his hair was like petting a baby kitten. You were so focused in calming him that your hand brushed the base of his left horn. In response you got a half groan half chuckle and he pushed his head further into your hand. A soft rumbling seemed to come from him as he moved into your hand and you stroked his hair.

"Mirthful Messiahs... sis could you—" He looked up at you to see that you were asleep, lulled by the rhythmic sound of his purring. "Why do you have to up and tease a motherfucker?" A smile tugged at his lips. He was kind of tired still...

Your body felt very numb, almost like when you sat on your leg wrong and it fell asleep. You shook your head a bit, trying to get rid of the roaring fuzz in your brain that encouraged you to wake up. You woke up to what you could only assume was Gamzee.

"Heeeeeey sisssss." His voice sounded fucking weird, like it was being played on an old time radio. He also looked weird. His image had been split in two, meeting somewhere in the middle and just having your eyes open made your head spin. You reached back to find a way to steady yourself only to slip down further into what felt like room temperature jello that retained its solidity.

Your heart rate was speeding up and you were starting to freak the fuck out. You were covered in some kind of green goo! Gamzee was trying to say something to you but you weren't even remotely listening. You just wanted out. "Siiiiiiiiiis?" Somehow you managed to get out of the capsule, but you'd be damned if you knew how you managed to do it.

"No. No. No." You were in full panic now, shaking and panting heavily as you chanted the single word over and over like it was your lifeline. The door opened and what came walking in almost resembled Karkat, except it could only screech.

You were already on all fours but when it spoke the noise ripped through your skull, causing you to place both hands over your ears and slip on the slime. As you slipped on the floor you noticed that it had started to crack and open, revealing absolute nothingness and you were going to fall into it. With no hesitation you did what any rational person would do.

You started screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gamzee's POV**_

Sleeping this close to (N)sis was a miracle. She was so motherfuckin warm and soft... I don't know why she didn't sleep in a motherfuckin' recupricoon but she would feel wicked rested when she woke up.

She looked so motherfuckin' good in sopor... I found myself smirking at the thought of licking it off her. It had only been a few hours and she started to wake up.

"Hey sis. You feelin' better?" She looked down, quizzically picking up her hand that was covered in sopor. "I thought that you'd motherfuckin' like to chill in here for a bit." She started looking around; almost as if she was worried something would jump out at her.

"Sis?" She started struggling against me as I moved to touch her. "Sis, calm down, it—" She suddenly jumped from her spot, clinging to me as if I was the last Faygo in the case. Her body was shaking violently.

"It's alright, sis. Come on, let's get you cleaned up and we can chill out with a couple wicked elixirs." She was now sobbing loudly and I had no idea what to do. It was as if she was afraid of the motherfuckin' walls. Her crying only seemed to intensify when tried to help her out of the recupricoon. She squirmed out of my grasp, the slime making it too hard to hold onto that wiggle miracle and she fell to the ground with a small splat of slime.

"Sis, sis, calm down!" She was slipping against the floor when Karbro opened the door.

"What the grubfucking shit is—why the fuck is (Name) covered in sopor?!" At Karbro's voice she covered her ears as if her lusus was shrieking at her. The second first for me today occurred then.

I didn't know how to be chill and I didn't know what to motherfuckin' do.

"Karbro! She was up and sleepin' in the horn pile and I thought she'd be more motherfucking comfortable sleepin' with me in the—"

"You stupid fuckass!" Karbro snapped. He was always an angry motherfucker but he seemed extra mad today. "You don't fucking listen do you? Humans absorb shit through their weird pink skin! God damn it Gamzee! I fucking told you that! Did your rusted think pan just decide to block that part out so you could cuddle with your flush crush?!" (N)sis was trembling, eyes shut as tight as they could be and a deep whimper was coming from her throat.

"I'm up and sorry bro, I didn't think—" I was climbing out of the recupricoon when Karbro interrupted.

"That's your problem Gamzee! You don't fucking think!" Karbro walked to where my lil' mama was and knelt beside her. "Hey fuckass! We have to get this shit off you." She wasn't looking at him, she was staring at the floor like it was a motherfuckin' nightmare. "Just—" He didn't even touch her and she started screaming. It was broke me hemo pumper to hear my miracle screaming.

"Hold still!" Karbro grabbed her arm, pulling her across the slime covered floor and held her head so that she was only a few inches from him. My hemo pumper began to beat violently against my chest as he touched her. He was just trying to help... She was chanting under her breath, but I couldn't understand.

"Damn it fuckass!" She was now looking straight at him, completely silent. "Nothing is going to happen to you." Karbro almost sounded calm and it seemed to be reflected back by (N)sis, who had stopped screaming. "Do you understand...fuckass?" A smile almost tugged on Karbros lips as he added the insult for good measure. I didn't motherfuckin' like it. Not one bit. He turned his attention back to MY lil mama.

"Easy, (Name)... See? A little bit at a time." He was washing the slime off with the clean towels beside the table. He began by wiping the slime off her face then moved to her arms.

"Karbro, you know, I can help with—"

"Are you fucking kidding me Gamzee?" Karbro sneered at me as he wiped off one arm to reveal the small nicks from where my claws had lashed at her. "Fucking, really Gamzee?" Was all he growled as he finished washing her visible skin. I felt myself twitch every time he touched her.

**Don't you fucking touch her.**

"I can take her to the ablution trap..." I suggested. Karbro gave a small growl.

"She'll be fine. She should stay here so she doesn't flip her shit when she is fully back to her fucking senses." He wiped the last little portion of slime on her face off with his hand. Just don't put her in anymore of that shit."

"Sure fuckin' thing, Karbro." She sat there for a moment once Karbro had left then slowly turned towards me, her breathing somewhat normal. She turned to me, large (e/c) eyes focused on me as if I was a long way away.

"Gam...zee..." She looked like she was gonna cry again. I took this as my queue to walk to her and kneel in the slime.

"Sis, thought you'd get better rest in the motherfuckin sopor. I—" She gave a choked sob before throwing her arms around me. Her body was shaking again, but when it was against mine it... I fought back the urge to moan loudly as she shivered so close to my bulge. I couldn't fuckin' do it and a long moan slipped past my lips, my bulge always seemed to be out around her but now it began to wiggled and twitch, twisting upwards towards her.

"Shit sis, I—" I tried to pull away before my bulge reacted but it brushed against her.

"Ah!" Her small cry only made me grip her a little tighter. She had stopped shaking now but she was... she was so motherfuckin' close. She wouldn't remember... My sharp teeth pierced my lip as I backed myself down. No. I couldn't fuckin' do that to her.

"Sis you need to lay the motherfuck down and sleep this off." I reasoned. "Y—Mn!" She moved her hips against mine. I swallowed the buildup of saliva from her actions. She gave a small giggle and began to lick my neck where the paint ended. I knew that I should push her away. I wanted to take her but...

"Lil' mama... don't you be—ahnnnnn!" She had slipped her hand from my back and was now rubbing my bulge through my pants. A grunt escaped as she stroked me carefully through the soft fabric.

"Damn girl... if you keep doing that..." She pulled her hand away causing me to give a small sigh of relief and disappointment. I wanted to pail her so badly it hurt! But she wasn't thinking clearly... It wouldn't be fair to—

"Ahahhh!" She slipped through my elastic waist band to fully grab my bulge. It began to squirm more violently under her touch.

"Do you like that Gamzee?" The tone in her voice alone was almost enough to make me cum. Her words were so motherfuckin' dirty! Before I could tell her that I motherfuckin' liked it a hell of a lot she began to pump her hand, now slick with my leaking genetic fluid.

"(N-Name), mo-motherfuck!" The trained hands of a writer. I couldn't help it! I began to buck into her hand, anxious to feel more of those miraculous touches. "Lil' mama that feels so... mmmm... so good." As good as it felt to have her touching me, and mirthful messiahs strike me down if it didn't feel like a miracle, it wasn't enough. I was so lost in the pleasure I didn't notice that my hand had tangled in her hair. I pulled her up a bit, (e/c) boring into my eyes. She looked motherfuckin' adorable, my miraculous face paint had rubbed onto.

She just looked so fucking tempting! This motherfucker couldn't be held responsible. My lips crashed onto hers and I hungrily nipped at her lips, careful to not cut her with my teeth.

"Gamzee..." She moaned my name into the kiss and parted those plump pink lips, allowing me access to the carnival. I took my sweet time, exploring every part of the miracle that was offered. Her breath was heavy now, panting in time with the pumping of her hand. I could feel myself beginning to get lost in her. Her next works drove me over the edge.

"Gamzee, I'm so flushed for you." Hearing the words I had always wanted to slip from those sweet lips made me spill into her waiting hand and down the front of my pants. Her body still shivering against me and my own began to shake with my release washing over me... I finished myself with a loud grunt of her name. She whispered my name before loosening her grip on my bulge and wrapping both arms around my neck.

She was so fuckin' tired…

I walked to the horn pile, setting her down gently before going to change my motherfuckin' clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

(Your POV)

"Shiiiiiiiiiit." You groaned out, placing a hand on your head in an attempt to keep your brain in. "Did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?" It hurt to think. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe.

"Lil mama, you up and awake?" You were laying on something soft and warm and Gamzee… Gamzee was the thing you were on. You flipped out, attempting to get off him only to had your head immediately stop you by injecting you with a massive pain. "Easy, there, lil mama." He gave a small chuckle.

"Ugh. What happened?" You remembered yelling and being incredibly scared but no actual images. "Why does my head hurt?"

"You don't motherfuckin' remember?" You shook your head, unable to even muster up the words through your pounding brain. Had you been paying more attention you'd have seen the hurt look on his face. It quickly vanished, however. "That's motherfuckin' alright, sis. Here sis, this'll pick you right back up." He gently placed a cool bottle of (favorite flavor) Faygo in your hands. You knew that you shouldn't drink it. It was pure carbs! You shook your head, slowly pushing it back to him.

_Phsssss._ He wasn't taking no for an answer and opened it, gently putting it to your lips. The chilled liquid touched your throat, instantly making it feel a thousand times better. You realized that part of your headache was probably from no sugar and the Faygo was quickly fixing that.

"Thanks, Gamzee…" You sighed, allowing yourself to relax into him a bit more before you noticed that your clothes were stained a pale green. "Ew. What is…" You chuckled. "Gamzee, was I covered in sopor?" You noticed small dots of purple mixed in with the green. Gross, Gamzee must have thrown up a bit on you.

"I'm hella sorry about that sis. I didn't fuckin' think it would up and make you… uh…"

"Make me what?" You looked at him in slight panic. Was it not for him previously fixing his face paint you would have seen the burning grape blush on his cheeks. As it stood, however, they were completely covered and he was turned from you bit. "Oh god what did I do?" You were completely mortified.

"Don't mother fuckin' worry about it." You wanted to disappear. If he didn't want to talk about it you must have done something so fucking stupid. Whatever had done, Gamzee did not seem to mind as he wrapped his arms around you protectively. "You really don't remember nothin', sis?"

"I remember walking in on you overdosing and me flipping my shit." You responded. "What the hell were you thinking Gamzee? I thought… You're not god tier so you can't be doing that shit." There was a soft sigh as he nuzzled into your neck, causing you to squirm lightly. It wasn't the first time that he had done something like that. Gamzee was extremely affectionate. The problem was he was affectionate to everyone. His hair made you giggle as it tickled a little on your neck. Another memory of last night came flooding back and your heart began to race. "Gamzee." Your voice was barely a whisper, almost as if you were scared to ask it. Of course, you were so it only made sense. "What…" You paused, taking a deep breath before actually managing to ask it. "What does it mean when a troll's eyes turn orange?"

"…" He stopped his gentle snuggling, simply resting his head on your neck and shoulder. In addition to this, however, he pulled you tighter to him. After reserving yourself to the fact you weren't going to get an answer, he spoke up. "Sis. It means this motherfucker done and screwed up."

"Gam?"

"I'd say…" You felt more wet drops on you. "I'd say I wouldn't ever fuckin' hurt you but… this motherfucker already did." His hand brushed across your slightly cut arms.

"Gamzee." You frowned, tilting your head to look at him. You flipped around, tackling him in a hug despite the protests of your body to not move. "It's okay Gam. It wasn't that bad." You pulled back a bit, forehead touching with his as his yellowish eyes flooded with indigo tears. "I'm fine!"

"No, sis, I could have—" With a rush of courage, supplied by the lingering sopor, you gave him a playful Eskimo kiss. Before you could giggle at the childish action Gamzee quickly supplied you with a real kiss. It wasn't rough or lustfully. It was sweet and slow, giving you plenty of time to melt into the gentle kiss. You could taste the sweetness of the Faygo. For that brief second you dared to think that maybe it didn't matter what you looked like. Just maybe. The kiss ended all too soon and you looked at Gamzee with half lidded eyes. The smile was back on his face and mirrored by your own lips—now brushed with dark gray paint. You bit your lip, unable to find the will to speak. He ran a hand on head and through your hair.

"Lil' mama, I—" The door flew open with a bang as it slammed against the wall, both damaging the wall and knocking it off its hinges. The sound made you shoot up like someone had just poked your ass with a needle.

"Highblood, I had received news that you were…" Oh sweet holy mother of god. It was Equius. The very muscular troll looked at you with a growing frown that was making you hell of uneasy. It was a good thing he couldn't fire a bow or he may have shot you were you sat. Gamzee may have scared you for a moment but the look that Equius was now giving you practically screamed he was going to murder you. "I see that you have been abusing your body due to this disgusting, repulsive lowblood."

_Ouch. _

"Highblood, even with our numbers limited as they are, surely you could do better." Double ouch. You were absolutely speechless. Gamzee however, was not. You had not noticed it, being focused on Equius's harsh words, but a deep rumbling was coming from Gamzee's chest. It was unlike the previous purring noises, it was a vicious that steadily rose in volume and savagery the longer Equius spoke.

"You stupid motherfucker…" There was no playful quirk in Gamzee's speech. Your heart began to speed up again and you turned your attention fully back to Gamzee. Those burning orange-red eyes were now focused on Equius. Gamzeed slid one hand off of you to easily carve the stone floor with his claws. You were positive that he was going to kill Equius then and there. As much as you absolutely hated Equius, he was Nepeta's morirail and that left you with one course of action.

"YOU STUPID PEASANT BLOODED MOTHERFU—" Your lips collided with Gamzee's in a last ditch effort to spare bloodshed. You had no idea if it would work but you had to do something! His attention now snapped back onto you, his hand leaving the rubble like floor to tangle in your hair. The growling didn't lessen but… it became more animalistic. Before you had a chance to panic, however, he deepened and roughened the kiss. You noticed something absent mindedly as you kissed him; the familiar false mint-like scent of the slime was nearly unnoticeable. It was not as long as you would have liked, he pulled away to start nipping at your neck. A light moan slipped from you before you noticed that Equius was still there.

"Close the fucking door, idiot." You snapped sharply at him, incurring a chuckle from the mouth on your neck. Without a word, Equius did just that. His timing was perfect because Gamzee decided to run his long rough tongue across your sweet spot at that instant, releasing another, louder, moan from you.

"Does my lil' mama like that?" He cooed.

"Gamzee…" A clawed hand trailed down your side, tickling slightly as he began to attack that spot with his mouth. "Uh! …Gamzee, that… that feels…really nice." God damn he was good at that. It was all you could do to not just melt in his arms. One of your hands slipped into his overly soft hair, accidently brushing the base of his left horn.

"HN!" The growl picked up sharply as you accidently touched the hard surface.

"Oh my god, Gamzee, I'm so sorry, I—Ahnn!" His teeth nipped at the soft flesh of your neck and the hand that wasn't stroking your side now slipped between the two of you and moved to the bottom of your shirt. You could feel the smirk on his lips as he teased your neck.

"You might want to be careful there lil mama, otherwise this motherfucker won't be able to take it nice and slow with—" Just as he slipped his hand under the base of your shirt the door opened again. This time you jumped up like you had your hand in a cookie jar. By the time the troll came in, you were on your feet. Gamzee seemed to be back to his regular self, but slightly annoyed at the door opening.

"Gamzee, I was wondering if you wanted to uh, still rap with—oh, uh, hello (Name)." Tavros gave a friendly smile, rolling his chair through the door, not even noticing the smudges of Gamzee's makeup. How he missed it, you had no idea. "It's good to, uh, see you. You can rap with us, um, if you want too." If you could die from embarrassment you would have.

"No, that's cool." You were positive your entire face was burning red now as you quickly made your way to the exit of the room. "I'm going to go and have a shower to get this sopor off."

_A very cold shower._


	5. Chapter 5

You sighed heavily, brushing back a portion of your semi-wet hair, as you stared off into what seemed like abyssal darkness. It had been several hours since the incident with Gamzee. Did he actually like you back? No. No, he had no idea what he liked, he was high as a kite.

"Lowblood." Oh not him. You didn't want to hear any of his crap. You doubted he'd actually kill you, you felt uneasy around him and you wouldn't be too far off to say you didn't exactly like the sweaty troll.

"What?" You made it extremely clear that you wanted nothing to do with him as you growled out the word. He didn't exactly seem very pleased to see you but still moved closer. He was within a few feet of you now.

"I do believe that I have made it clear to you I did not approve of you spending the Highblood's time in such a ludicrous manner." You rolled your eyes. "In fact, I have repeatedly commanded you to stop spending time with the Highblood at all. Yet you disobey these commands repeatedly, no matter how many warnings I give you."

"I'm sorry." You stated, causing him to blink at you. You could have just left it at that, of course you didn't. "But last time I checked you weren't the boss of me. So you can go fuck yourself." His eyes widened slightly behind his broken glasses at your comment, but you brushed it off as nothing until the breath was knocked out of your lungs and you were roughly pinned to the wall. You didn't get to finish your thought as you were silenced by the blueblood's lips. The slightly salty taste of his mouth made your mind kick into full gear and you attempted to struggle out of his grip.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" You were beyond pissed at this point, not to mention a bit in pain from his harsh grip. It was at this moment, however that you saw Gamzee walking up the hall. Gamzee was holding a sopor pie in his hands that still had a large amount of steam coming off it. His eyes instantly fell on you and prayed that he could see the panicked look on your face. Said pie hit the ground with a squishing thud.

"Let my lil' mama go." The words were even, sharp, and filled with a malice that you had not thought possible. Equius, however, kept his grip on you.

"Highblood, I must apologize for disobeying but I am attempting to for a caliginous relationship with this filthy lowblood." Equius's attention was back on you and his grip tightened a bit, causing you to cry out in pain. "I believe that a decent start to such a relationship would be breaking your weak arms to fuel that hatred that you already hold for m—" There was a crack but to your delight it wasn't from your arms and you slipped to the ground, arms now free.

"When I tell you something, SOMETHING MOTHERFUCKING IMPORTANT, you listen. YOU FUCKING LISTEN! Do you understand, PEASENT BLOOD!?" A brilliant blue rested on the tip of Gamzee's club. It was the same color that was now seeping from Equius's broken shoulder.

"Highblood…" Equius was covered in sweat and with a slight disgust you realized that he was actually getting off on this!

"You touch her, LAY YOUR FILTHY MOTHERFUCKING HANDS ON HER, again and you will find I'M NOT SO MOTHERFUCKING MERCIFUL!" With a final warning snarl from Gamzee, he turned to you. You were on the ground, eyes wide as you looked at him. Equius took off down the hall, more than likely wanting to avoid the same club.

"Gamzee." The word was barely a whisper but you knew that he heard you.

"How badly… HOW MOTHERFUCKING PAINFUL IS IT?" He was trying to steady his voice as he knelt beside you, eyes a pale shade of orange. You were holding one arm with another, rubbing it slightly without realizing it.

"It hurt—Ahha!" This was a cry of pain as Gamzee took your injured arm, carefully as he could to take a closer look at it. It was already starting to bruise. His eyes regained the deeper orange as you both came to the conclusion. He had jerked it so hard he actually pulled it out of the socket. He got to his feet and you knew he was going after Equius. "Wait!" You grabbed his shirt with your good arm.

"Gamzee please don't leave me!" You were too scared of being alone in the dark with a broken arm to let him go. "Please don't leave…" Cool wet drops now slipped form your own eyes. "Please…" Arms wrapped around you, lifting you from the ground. You were surprised to say the least but it didn't look like Gamzee was having any trouble carrying your weight—in fact he made it look easy.

"I'm not going anywhere lil' mama."

"Shh…" He whispered to you, carefully cradling you in his arms, careful not to touch your injured arm. You looked at him, tears still in your eyes as you gripped his shirt with your working hand. Deep inside of your stomach you knew exactly what was going to occur once you got to your room. He was going to pop it back in place. Honestly, with the amount of pain you were in, you'd rather just lose the arm.

The room that had once held comfort for you know threw a sense of terror into your heart. As he pressed the door open you let out a shaky breath. Slowly, taking great care as to not disturb your injury, he moved you to the bed. Your eyes were glued shut, you didn't want to see this.

"Sis, you have to relax." You heard the words, but you were unable to perform the request. At the thought of him forcing the bone back, you only became more tightened. "Lil' mama, can I help you relax?" You nodded frantically. Whatever it was; Faygo, Sopor, Meth—you would take it if it would get your mind off the pain. The bed shifted as he sat next to you. You opened your tear-stained eyes to see a very concerned looking Gamzee.

"Gamzee?" It was then you felt his clawed hand on your back, under your shirt. On reaction you jumped and your body filled with regret, screaming at you for your actions. He took the other hand, pressing it to your stomach. Embarrassment flooded over you. You should have done more sit ups.

"Lil' mama, I'm not gonna hurt you. You're gonna have to trust me." For a second you remained silent, then slowly nodded. "Lean back." You did as he said, carefully leaning onto the bed, guided by his dangerously clawed hands. Before he slipped the one from behind your back there was a small snap. He had undid the back of your bra and the looseness was instantly noticeable.

"Gamzee!?" You gasped out.

"Just making my lil' mama more comfortable." God you couldn't even look at him.

"Gamzee… you can't—" The breath was now caught in your throat as a rough wet surface pressed against your front. Two and two clicked as you looked in a slight panic. Gamzee was carefully licking and kissing down your stomach. "Gamzee!" It was honestly the only the word you seemed to remember. In response, he just chuckled against your skin, causing an embarrassing light jiggle.

"Calm down, lil' mama." He cooed gently. "I'm just gonna help you relax…" His actions betrayed his words as a hand tugged at your pants. Your breath simply was not coming out as Gamzee's usual casual gaze was an unrivaled intensity. "Do you want me to stop?"

"God no… Did I just say that out loud?" You weren't thinking clearly, that was the only excuse you could think of. It did not matter if it was false; it was the only excuse you had. Sharp teeth were revealed in a smile and another laugh came from deep in his throat. He began to lick upwards as his left hand worked the button on your jeans, his right traveled up your chest… He was so close to touching… His hand dipped into the front of your underpants.

"Ga—" _**CRACK!**_ "FUCK!" You reeled away from him, rubbing the shoulder he had just shoved back into the socket. Oh if looks could kill Gamzee would be hit by a bus. "What the literal fuck, Gamzee?" You snapped, anger overtaking you. How dare he do that just to… You threw a pillow at him, hitting him directly in the face while hastily redoing the button on your pants. The tears were coming from your eyes again.

Yes, okay, Gamzee had done it to make it so you wouldn't injure yourself more when he put the arm back in the socket. You got that and internally you thanked him for looking out for your physical health but this was an official mind fuck. You were pissed and hurt and embarrassed and ashamed at the same time. You grabbed a second pillow and buried your face in it.

"What is wrong with you?!" You couldn't even fathom how he thought it was a good idea to do that to you. "Just get the fuck out, Gamzee!" The tears didn't stop, even when he didn't move.

"GET OUT!" Nothing, no footsteps leading away. Gamzee was not making any jokes about the great prank he had just pilled. He didn't laugh, he just sat there in silence. You had to say something, this silence was killing you!

"Gamzee… just leave…" You choked out a final plea before the sound of footsteps walking away rushed over you.


	6. Chapter 6

"…Are you still mad?" Gamzee had been standing in the shadows for over three hours and you had been trying your damndest to ignore him. He had walked out of the room only once in the past three hours, to get a pie—which he brought back and ate sadly, never taking his eyes off you. "I hate this, lil' mama. I don't know what I up and did but can ya just talk to a motherfucker?"

"Really Gamzee?" You turned sharply to him. "You have no idea what you…" You sighed. Of course he didn't know what he did wrong. It was well known that Gamzee didn't exactly know what personal space was and for all you knew he could just be curious about what humans were like down there. "Gamzee, come over here."

"Honk!" He let out a rather happy honk and came rushing, springing onto the couch beside you—causing it to nearly topple backwards. A wide smile was spread on his face as he looked at you expectantly for the promised conversation. God why did he have to look so… You took a deep breath.

"I know that you only… did that… so that you could take my mind of the fact you had to snap my arm back. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the fact you put it back. But you just can't do that kind of stuff, okay?" He had a slightly hurt but more so confused look on his face. You sighed heavily again, trying to figure out exactly what words you could use without hurting or confusing him further.

"Gamzee… on earth doing that kind of thing… God, I don't even know what to say." You groaned out, flopping back on the couch. For a few seconds it was silent until Gamzee lay beside you on the oversized couch, head resting on your chest as he was careful to not stab you with his horns.

"Are you embarrassed by me lil' mama?" This got your attention and you instantly looked down at Gamzee. His head was down, hair shadowing his eyes and hiding his face completely. "I know that I'm constantly fucking up and most of these motherfuckers don't care about anything I got on my think pan so—"

"Of course not!" You hadn't meant to just exclaim that, but it definitely came out that way. "Gamzee, in case you haven't noticed, you're pretty fuckin' awesome." He looked back up at you, doubt still flickering in his eyes. "Look Gamzee, you're probably the coolest person or troll I've ever met. It's just… in human culture that kind of stuff is… only couples do that kind of thing."

_So this is how (guardian) felt when they gave me the birds and the bees talk._

"You can't just do that kind of thing because you want to have someone relax." There was nothing in the room to distract him from you now, his eyes focused completely on your form and tuned in to your words. "It um… is a matesprit kind of thing." In response to this a light chuckle came from his throat. "Ah, fuck, did I mess up terminology again?"

"Na, but I have a motherfuckin' question."

"Mm?" He chuckled again, as if it was the funniest thing he had heard all day.

"Did you up and think I was coming off pale to you this whole time, lil' mama?" You blinked, dumb struck at Gamzee's words. He leaned closer to you, the smile growing wider on his face. "Did you think every miraculous kiss was vanilla?" Your heart was going to explode any minute and he was now only a few inches from you. "Lil' mama, I'm redder for you then Karbro's blood. I know this might be cheating and everything, but can't you just tell me what I have to do to get you to be flushed for me?"

"A…Are you joking?" Every fiber was screaming he was messing with you, pulling some kind of joke he thought would be funny… The look on his face said otherwise and you got a very good look at it as your noses touched lightly.

"Na, lil' mama… I'm sick of playin' fair." His scent was all over you now, surrounding and suffocating you with its artificial sweetness. "Just tell me… and I'll motherfuckin' do whatever it is." It hit you then just how dumb you truly had been. It did not take a genius to realize that Gamzee Makara, the troll you had been crushing on since you first met him, was—and had been for some time—truly flushed for you. Having not yet received an answer, he sighed and began to pull back. "I didn't mean to put any pressure on y—" The taste of his makeup was becoming addicting at this point but you pulled back almost suddenly, you had to say it before you continued.

"I'm already flushed for you Gamzee." The smile on his face seemed to double in size if that was even possible. In one swift move he had you pinned on the couch, an arm on either side.

"You aren't playin' with a motherfucker, are you lil' mama?" Having said your peace, you leaned up recapturing his lips and pulling him to you. A cold hand slipped around your side, making you gasp and giving Gamzee full access to your mouth. He slipped his hand just under the side of your shirt; causing you to break the kiss, jump away from the touch, trying to stifle the laugh that slipped past your used lips. He blinked for a moment then the smile returned with full force.

"Gamzee—no!" You exclaimed as he pulled you back under him.

"I didn't know you were ticklish lil' mama. That's something you gotta share with a motherfucker." He chuckled, his breath tickling your skin as his hands began to do the same.

"G-Ga-haha—Gamzee!" You thrashed around wildly as he playfully teased at your skin. "Ga-ha st-ha ha-op!" The smile on his face grew larger the more you laughed.

(Gamzee's POV)

That laugh was so motherfuckin' miraculous. Soon enough her words were completely lost in the laughter and soft gasps for air. I couldn't stop the smile from increasing on my face as well as making this motherfucker happy in… other ways. _Honk_. Small tears of happiness slipped from her eyes as she wiggled in my playfully light grip. I had not noticed that I began to slow tickling her, too focused on her breathless face.

…_What if I just…_ This motherfucker couldn't help himself and I once again captured her soft, plump lips. It was too motherfuckin' tempting and I slipped my hand, which was miraculously already on her stomach, a bit further up while still being under her shirt. She was so motherfuckin' close… and not nearly close enough. Her hands moved to my own back, lightly digging with her nails in contrast to her soft hands. Messiahs that felt so good! I blinked, remembering that this lil' mama had more clothes on under her clothes. Another grin was on my lips. Not for much longer, she up and didn't. She made the cutest motherfucking squeak when I pulled off her shirt in one quick motion. It wasn't up and fair that she was wearing two different coverings for her chest.

"G—" I swallowed her words, once again craving those miracles. The second covering was as purple as my motherfuckin' blood and decorated with all kinds of flowers. She was the one to break the kiss this time, leaving me confused for just a second before pulling off my own shirt. The cool air mixed with her warm touch, sending shivers from the base of my spin. I couldn't hold back much longer. Grabbing her by the hips, I flipped back, nestling her hips and covered bulge. A gasp similar to when I had been tickling her escaped those all too abused lips.

"Mmm…" The sound of craving came from my throat as she moved slightly on my lap. "Messiahs above..." My bulge wiggled, seeking her attention and a nice place for it to motherfucking nestle into. Her face was completely red and I knew she could feel me moving beneath her. She needed a bit of encouragement, huh? I licked my lips, considering all the things I could do to encourage her. I was a sujbuggulator, I could be all shades motherfucking flexible.

"A-ah!" Her neck tasted just as sweet as I remembered. Wasting very little time on the treats I had already sampled, I moved downwards, slipping off her 'bra' as my mouth skimmed by to lick her lower chest and stomach. Her hands were on my bare shoulders, trying to steady her body.

"Gamzee!" Did she even know what she did to me by saying my name like that? I bucked my hips up to her body, making sure she knew what her moaning did. Another gasping cry satisfied me for now. Both hands still on her hips I moved even lower, coming to the edge of her jeans.

"Hm…" I paused for another second. Did she wear two types of lower clothing to? I hoped so. I wanted to drag it off her with my mouth. Getting her pants off didn't take much effort as she was in a prime position for it. Her breath hitched when the jeans fell from her ankles. The piece of clothing was black lace with a similar purple flower weaved into it; the second my lips touched the thin cloth another gasp came from her, along with a soft moan.

I was craving her so bad it was worse than wanting a motherfuckin' pie; my bulge was thrashing so wildly looking for something to slip into it was becoming painful. While taking my time to play with the front of the covering, I also took the opportunity to slip my hand into the center. I knew already that female humans didn't have a bulge; a piece of information picked up from the blasphemous red brother during a rap.

"G-Gamzee!" I touched the inside of her slick folds, causing her own hips to buck slightly. Running a clawed digit back and forth seemed to make her even slicker. Thinking about burying my bulge in that tight center… I wouldn't be able to last much longer with this torture. I pulled by from my playful nibbled to look at her again. Her own eyes were covered in the lust that I felt in my hemopumper. Her breath was already ridged but she looked like she wanted to say something.

"Lil' mama?"

"Gam… Gamzee, please…" Oh shit. Had this motherfucker taken it too far? I opened my mouth to let her know I'd stop. I never meant to make her— "Gamzee, please… I want you in me." Aint no need to tell a motherufucker twice. I slipped her lace coverings off and pulled down my own spotted pants, freeing my bulge and exposing it to the cool air. Helping her to angle herself onto my bulge was probably the hardest part. I wanted to slam into her so badly…

(Your view!)

Gamzee helped to lower you onto his awaiting tenetbulge. It was already leaking a purple fluid and moving wildly. The closer you got to it, the more it seemed to align itself. It didn't hurt, as his fluid made a very convenient lubricant. Still, he filled you to the very brim, causing you to let a deep moan. Unknown to you, just being inside of you was enough to make him spill his genetic material into you, but he was holding off for your own pleasure.

"M-Motherfuck, lil' mama… you feel so… so good." His hands steadied you as you began to move, slowly at first. Up and down onto his waiting manhood. He moaned out with every short ride he supplied you. Your eyes closed for just a moment only to reopen to him sucking on your left breast.

"Ah-hah!" You cried out in pleasure, a steady supply of the feeling coming from the troll below you. Your toes curled as his hips now moved in rhythm with your own body.

"Mnm…" The animalistic growl slipped from his body every few thrusts and was becoming louder with every full thrust.

"G-Gam—zahh!" You were losing yourself as his sharp teeth switched from one breast to the other; his claws gently digging into your ass as you bounced on him.

"I've wanted to be inside you so long lil' mama. I wanted to pail you for so fuckin' long…" He moaned out, licking your neck and scrapping his teeth over the exposed skin, leaving small red marks. You couldn't exactly how much he was holding back and how badly he wanted to flip you to the ground and fuck you until next sweep. "Let me know… if I'm being too rough lil' mama."

"N-No… Y-You're prefect!" You moaned out. "H-having you inside me… G-Gamzee! … Please… be just a little—ah—rougher?" A dark chuckle.

"I can do that lil' mama." Your balance was thrown and you were now sitting on the arm of the couch, both legs being held in the air and fully exposed to the juggalo, standing beside the edge of the couch. A quick thrust caused you to toss your head back in a moan of pleasure.

"Y-Yes!" You moaned out. "H-Harder!" You wanted him so badly. "M-More, Gam-mzee! I-I need more of you—please—aa-h!" The ground was beginning to slip with every increasingly fierce thrust. "Ju—Just like that! Oh god, don't stop!"

"Tell me… Tell me you want it lil' mama." He growled out, slamming into you unable to keep his genetic material from leaking slightly. The fact you wanted him so badly and so hard made him even more excited.

"I-I want more!" You couldn't help the deep need in your voice. "I want you, Gamzee! I—god! Gamzee, I've wanted you to fuck me for so long! I never want you to stop!" You pleaded between every thrust, sometimes just a simple hoarse whisper of him name. What had started as the two of you making love quickly turned into him violently fulfilling both of your needs with everything he had. The painful grip on his hips was not even worth paying attention to as he pounded into you. "I-I can't…"

"Lil' mama…" He growled out. "Cum for me. I want you to motherfuckin' lose yourself to me."

"Ga-Gam…"

"Now lil' mama!" His voice so dark… He couldn't hold it any longer either.

"Gamzee!" You clenched around him as the ground lost its hold, fingers digging into the couch. As gravity lost its hold, Gamzee's cool seed spilled into you, the growl of your name spilling as well. Shaking from the amount of pleasure just as the world came back into view, he laid you gently on the couch. His mouth barley pausing on your own in a chaste kiss as his arms folded around you.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nookstain, are you planning to keep yourself locked in there all fucking day!?" Your eyes eased open and for just a second you were confused as to why you were on the couch… more so why Karkat was screaming and banging on your door. Wait… you didn't have a couch in your room. You rubbed a bit of sleep from your eyes, partly lifting your body—which weighed considerably more than you remembered—up slightly.

"Karkat? What are… you…?" It was then you noticed that what was under you wasn't a couch. Well… he was on the couch… It took a few seconds to realize that you were stark naked on top of Gamzee who was also sleeping, despite the yelling of Karkat coming from the other room. Gamzee, much like you was also completely nude. You couldn't help smiling, eyes on his softly falling chest. His makeup was a complete mess, most of it not even on his face anymore. The sight made your heart flutter even more. You had thought he looked amazing before but now… got he was fantastic! Your eyes traveled from his messier than usual hair to the base of his bright horns. Biting your lip nervously, you moved up just a little. You had wanted to do this since you had first met him and you had no idea why. Careful not to wake him—not like you could if he slept through Karkat's yelling, you carefully reached up.

"…" You weren't expecting his horns to be warm… They were definitely strong on the outside like a form of bone but as you moved your hand down the base of his horn it was actually getting a bit warmer. They were so weird it was awesome! Honestly you hadn't known what the expe—

"Rrrrrrrtckrrrrrtckrrrrr." A loud purring poured from his lungs mixed with light clicking. You had to stifle a giggle, it was so flippin' cute! Unfortunately you couldn't fully contain the giggle and to your dismay the pair of yellow and black eyes opened onto you. For just a moment they seemed to be unable to focus on you and you realized that he had forgotten everything the two of you did and was going to ask why you were naked on top of him.

"S-Sorry." You pulled back, starting to sit up. The amount of pain in your heart was something you had never felt before and you wouldn't be too keen on feeling again anytime soon. "I'll just go. Sorry a—"

"The motherfuck you will." The lanky arms that had been wrapped around you tightened their grip, pulling you back to his chest. You looked back at him, the hurt quickly fading from your eyes as he spoke. "You can't up and touch a motherfucker's horns and think you'll all be getting' away with that shit, lil' mama." You blinked then noticed the wide grin on his partly painted lips. "Flushed or not, you can't just leave after waking a motherfucker up lookin' as motherfuckin' fine as you do."

"Oh?" You responded, mirroring the smirk. "I think I can." Before he could say anything you began to slip on the lavender blanket that covered the two of you. Your fingers gently danced around his inner thighs.

"Lil' mama, wh—hnnmmmm." He let out a low moan and a throaty chuckle as you touched his protruding tentacle. "I could… get—mmm… get real used to…gettin' my wake up on like this lil' mama…." He began to moan rhythmically as you lightly moved only a few fingers across it.

"Hey fuckass!" The door opened and Karkat stomped in. You froze from under the blanket, not moving an inch. It was well known that trolls slept in the nude so it probably wasn't surprising to see Gamzee shirtless and chilling on the couch with a blanket. "Have you seen (Name)?" You smirked devilishly as you heard him walk deeper into the room, probably stepping over the discarded pie tins.

"Na, bro, can't say I'vah!" You grazed the lower portion of his tentabulge as he spoke, more than likely causing Karkat to give him an odd look as his voice rose in pitch. "Can't say I've seeeeen her, ya kno-w?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're acting more off than usual which shouldn't come as any bit of a fucking shock since it is you we're talking about." It was wiggling frantically, seeking anything it could find to cover it.

"Nothing, Karbro. Just up and getting my think o-hanh-on." You flicked your tongue across it, once again causing Gamzee to nearly buck his hips while his words shifted.

"That fucking ridiculous, given your useless fucking state of mind. I might be opening a unwanted bag of clown-assed wrigglers, but what the sweet pulsating fuck had you thinking about anything?"

"Just some special miracles. Been all aaaa-and uh, getting my mmmthink on about quadrants, Karbro." You continued to slowly lick him, careful that the blankets didn't move at all.

"Gogdamn it, you should have fucking told me. Being the single superior master of all romance I could give you advice. What quadrant is on your rusted-ass think pan?"

"The motherfuckin' reddest of mastepritships, Ka-arbro." Gamzee was doing his absolute best to not lose his shit in front of Karkat, and you actually had to respect him for not just telling him to get lost.

"Don't tell me you have another stupid flushcrush? I thought you had 'the most miraculous of yearnings' for (Name)."

"Na, Karbro, it's all up and aaabout that lil' mmm-mama…"

"Humans have a different, and more fucked up, social system Gamzee." Karkat growled. "You already fucking told her straight forward that you wanted to be in a quadrant and she flat refused your ass. If you really want her to like you stop calling her 'lil' mama' like that. It's fucking creepy." You bit your lip to stop from laughing at the entire situation. Gamzee took the opportunity of you not licking him to say as many words as quickly as he could.

"Na, bro, I know I'm all up and sixty shades flushed and I'm pretty damn sure she feels the same for this clown, but she doesn't seem like she up and wants to say matesprits. Is there something a motherfucker could do to turn a red rom into the full motherfuckin' thing?"

"Gamzee, what would you even fucking do with a matesprit?" He chuckled, breath hitching as you own breath warmed his bulge.

"So many… motherfuckin' things…" You could hear the grin on Gamzee's face as you lowered your mouth onto it.

"Trying to get a human to be matesprits would be damn difficult with a clear head, it's fucking impossible someone high on gogdamn sopor to do it. First you have to stop asking her about it." You began to softly suck and pump your hand in shallow movements. "Didn't she have to pick your useless ass up after you ate too much of that shit a few days ago? Stop acting like a drugged assclown and maybe she'd take what you have to say seriously."

"Y-You reaahally think thmmmn that'll help?" You sucked harder now, encouraging him to speed up the conversation.

"Yeah, that'll help. I can't even hold a fucking conversation with you and I'm your leader dumbass. Fuckin' let me know if you see (Name), I need to talk to her. Also your cushion-rest has too many fucking fluffing devices."

"S-sure thing." The words came out as a gasp as Karkat walked to the door. Directly after the clicking of it closing the blanket was lifted slightly and Gamzee began to softly rub your back while moaning loudly. The room was fairly sound-proof, only Karkat's voice seemed to be able to penetrate the walls. "M-Motherfuck lil' mama… making all those mirthful motions while aahhhh…mmmheheh." You began to pick up speed, no longer having to care about Karkat interrupting.

"(Name)…" His voice was very similar to the throaty growl from last night. "Lil' mama… I… I—" The purple material slid down your throat and what you couldn't swallow splattered onto your face and down your bare chest. His breath was ragged now, usually dope eyes now stared at you clearly. With no hesitation he slammed his lips onto yours, tongue flicking over your mouth hungrily. There was no question in the battle of dominance this time, he was more than qualified to win. He tasted every part of your mouth, not willing to give up an inch of the new territory. Pulling back after some time, your lungs screaming for waiting too long. A smirk grew on his face.

"W-what?" You asked, panting against him.

"Karbro is lookin' for you sis." You started laughing at this.

* * *

"You're gonna look all kinds of dope with this wicked smear." Your eyes remained closed at the brush went over your skin, painting it with soft grays and white. You had just gotten out of the shower to see Gamzee applying the face paint when he asked if you had ever had your face painted other than… earlier that day. To his amazement, you had not. Being in a red romance with him and having never had face paint on was unacceptable and he was quick to fix it.

"Gamzee?" You questioned, eyes still closed as he continued to apply the soft white. "Why did you start eating sopor?" Maybe it was a little out of line to ask it… but you were genuinely curious.

"Heh, it wasn't any kind of intentional." He didn't seem fazed at all as he continued the rhythmic strokes. "I was gettin' my sleep on in the wicked shit like any good pupa should and when that dark sky woke me up some got between my lips like a sneaky motherfucker. First I didn't know it was doin' all sorts of uncouth fires to my brain, just liked the way it up and tingled." You half laughed.

"Yeah." You replied with a light smile, eyes still closed. "That's about how I imagined it went down."

"No one up and told me it was any kinda poison." He continued. "And all this clown knew was that it was makin' me feel all kinds good. Never had to worry about no shit when munchin' on a sick pie. Made me forget everything wrong with everything, ya know? But… uh…" Your eyes eased open to see Gamzee staring at you.

"What?" He didn't say anything. "Oh shit, what?" He chuckled, the smile coming back to his face.

"I was just all up and thinkin, lil' mama." He picked up the mirror from the floor, ready to display the sick job he had finished. "Maybe some things are worth getting my remember on for."


End file.
